Tennis Love
by moonbeard
Summary: What happens when a new player comes on the Seigaku regulars team and this player is a girl! Everyone seems to like her...a lot. Find out what happens. From Ryoma's POV. OCX?Don't own Prince of Tennis. WARNING: Mary Sueish
1. 01

From Ryoma's POV

"Good practice everyone. Regulars will have matches against each other tomorrow. Don't be late or else", Tezuka, captain of the Seigaku tennis team said while looking at Inui.

Inui nodded and smiled evilly. _Time to find some new ingredients_he thought.

Everyone shuddered and was mentally reminding themselves to get there early.

"Bye",Eiji said walking out of the tennis courts.

"See ya",Oishi called out before following him.

Kaidoh hissed and walked out.

Kawamura and Momoshiro yelled out a good- bye and left.

Fuji waved and walked out.

I gave a little wave and left quickly before my fan club and Horio and Kachiro and Katsuo could catch up. It was my second year at Seigaku. Everything was pretty much the same. My skills had grown higher, but so had everyone else's.

I stopped by a soda machine and got a purple soda. I took a long swig and then began walking again. I caught the subway (or whatever you want to call it) and then got off at my stop. I walked along the sidewalk thinking about ways to improve my twist serve when a white cat walked in front of me and then sat down. I walked past it but continued to hear the feet of the cat. I turned around then picked up the cat. I let a small rare smile appear on my face. It disappeared when the supposed owner came up to me.

She was a bit shorter than me and had fiery red hair that was in a loose bun. She had on a summer dress that matched her worried emerald green eyes.

"Hanako! Oh thank you so much. She ran away from me again."

I handed the cat to her and watched as she embraced it lovingly. The cat meowed.

"How can I ever repay you" she said.

"You don't have to. It wasn't a problem" I said.

"Well, okay and thank you again"

"Your welcome" I said.

Then she turned around and walked off.

I then walked the rest of the way home, the girl already pushed to an unoccupied part of my mind.

NEXT DAY

I, bored, was staring out the window in English class when the teacher said, "Class we have a new student. Come on in Miss Murase"

I looked towards the front and recognized the girl from yesterday. Except this time she had the Seigaku school uniform on and her hair that went down to about her waist was in a pony tail.

"Hello everyone, I'm Azumi Murase. I hope to know you all well." She said.

"And we hope to know you too" the teacher said while directing her to sit in front of Horio.

As she walked to her seat my hazel eyes caught her green ones. She gave me this angelic smile as she probably remembered my face then continued on to her seat.

The bell rang out, signaling the end of school. I headed out of Science and began heading for the changing rooms.

"Echizen! Wait up!" someone shouted.

I looked behind me and there was Horio, Kachiro, and Katsuo running towards me. I waited for them and then began walking again when they caught up with me.

"Ryoma, where were you yesterday?" Horio asked.

"Had to do something" I replied curtly.

"Anyway, what about that new girl Azumi, she's hot" Horio said.

"And very nice" Kachiro added.

Katsuo agreed with them.

She was very pretty, but it would be the end of the world before I admitted that out loud.

"What about you Ryoma? What do you think of her?" Horio asked.

Before I could answer Momo-senpai came up to us, already in his tennis uniform and said, "Echizen, you'd best hurry or else it'll be Penal Tea for you"

That got me walking a little quicker. I didn't want to find out what new ingredients Inui added to that drink. When I reached the locker room, I quickly changed and headed out to the tennis courts.

I saw Inui looking at his watch and mouthing 5…4...3…2…1. I was already in by the time he said one but Horio and the others weren't as lucky. Inui walked up to them and gave them each a glass of his Penal Tea which was a sickly yellow. I heard the yells of disgust as I walked towards the other Regulars.

I noticed that Kawamaru was missing.

"Regulars line up" Tezuka barked out.

All the Regulars lined up in front of our captain.

"I want you to meet a new regular. Azumi Murase." Tezuka said.

Azumi came in from behind Tezuka and waved. Her hair was in a tight bun and she was wearing a white shirt and skort. She was holding a purple racket.

I glanced at all the other guys. They were all gaping at her in surprise. Even Fuji's eyes were opened.

"She beat Kawamaru 6-2. Make her feel welcome"

Azumi walked over towards us and stood next to Eiji.

"Now as for the matches, it will be Ryoma and Momoshiro against Eiji and Oishi then it will be Azumi against Kaidoh. And Fuji you will face me. Five minute warm up before you start"

We all kind of made a circle around Azumi and began bombarding her with questions.

"Did you really beat Kawamaru?"

"Where is he now?"

"I can't believe it!"

"Guys, guys cool it. One question at a time, and I'm Oishi." Oishi said.

"I'm Eiji" Eiji said.

"Ah, the Golden Pair. I've heard so much about you two"

"Have you heard of me?" Momoshiro said with a bright smile.

She giggled then said "yeah. Momoshiro's famous dunk smash"

Kaidoh hissed at this.

"You must be Kaidoh" she said, "I really like your bandana"

I looked at his face, full of surprise and confusion, and snickered.

"And you," she said turning to me, "Ryoma Echizen. I didn't recognize you without the hat on, yesterday. Thank you again."

Her eyes held gratitude and I couldn't help but feel a little proud. I felt pang of jealousy when her eyes went from me to Fuji.

"Fuji Shusuke, The genius. I met your brother the other day. He's really nice. If you see him, would you tell him I said hi?"

"Yeah" Fuji said.

"Thanks" she said.

"So, how did you beat Takashi?" momo-senpai asked.

She smirked and the look in her eyes changed.

That look made me want to verse her in tennis right this instant. I looked around the circle and it seemed her look was affecting everyone else too.

"I can't tell you" she said with a bit of mystery in her voice.

"Why not?",Eiji asked.

"Because what's the fun in that? I'd rather let you all figure it out for yourselves."

"Kaidoh and Azumi, you all are up first", the captain said.

Azumi smiled at us all and then walked out of the circle. Kaidoh followed her. The rest of us, kind of looked at each other and then they hurriedly followed after them. I instead got my racket and decided to practice before my match started.


	2. 02

Tennis Love

**Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis or any of its people, but I do own Azumi.**

**Thanks for the people who reviewed, and for the people who don't have imagination just wait….there is a reason why a girl is on an all boys tennis team.**

**Sorry if it doesn't seem realistic sometimes, my imagination and I run off a lot. But if you don't like it don't read it  
**

**And rin uchiha who's Mary sue? Oh well enough of my ramblings here's the story.**

"Did you hear?"

"Yeah, I can't believe it. A girl on an all boys tennis team, why isn't she on the girls"

"I heard that she beat everyone on the girl's team"

"Really, Wow"

"That's not all I heard, I also heard that Tezuka pulled some strings to get her on the guy's tennis team"

"The captain?!? He doesn't seem like the type of guy who would want a girl on his team"

"Well this girl must be pretty good to be accepted on the Seigaku Team"

That's all I heard as I walked from school the next day. All talk was about Azumi Murase. I walked past Kaidoh, who seemed to be in a foul mood since he kept hissing at anyone who looked at him. Looking at him brought yesterday's events back to my mind.

_I had been practicing my basic forehands and backhands against the wall. When it occurred to me that Tezuka would've started our match five minutes after Kaidoh's match and five minutes had past long ago. I looked over at the court where Kaidoh and Azumi were playing. Everyone was gathered and watching their match. I could hear startled gasps and cheers. My curiosity grew with every thwack of a racket hitting the ball._

"_It's the snake shot!" someone shouted that I recognized as Horio. _

_There was a gasp and then cheering. I steeled myself away from the match and towards practicing my forehands and backhands. Before I could completely get into the familiar swift motion of hitting the yellow ball, I heard footsteps. I turned around and there was Momo-senpai, Eiji, and Oishi walking towards me._

"_Cmon Echizen, let's start our match" Eiji said while bouncing to the other side of the court._

_Oishi followed after him._

_While Momoshiro stretched, I asked in a casual tone "Who's winning?"_

"_Kaidoh. Last I saw the score was 4 games to 1. It's really intense out there, but Azumi seems to be keeping her head. And she still has that look in her eyes…"he trailed off, "Anyways, Tezuka says that we can leave as soon as our match is over, so let's do this… 'Ah Un'?"_

_I nodded and said with a smirk, "And try not to screw up"_

"_Same goes to you" _

**AFTER THEIR MATCH**

_7-5. Well, you had to expect that from Oishi and Eiji. Momo-senpai and I were panting lightly as we went up to the Golden Pair and said "Good match"_

_I looked over and saw Horio and his crew standing with Sakuno and Tomoka (__**don't know if I spelled that right)**__. Also standing with them was Azumi. My tennis bag was lying near them, so I had no choice but to go to them. I walked over towards them. _

"_Ryoma, you were so great today" Tomoka exclaimed._

_Sakuno nodded in agreement. Horio began talking about what he would've done if he had been facing the golden pair. I ignored him and began putting my stuff up. I glanced at Azumi and it looked like she was going to say something but then Tezuka called her over. I looked at her as she looked over at Tezuka. She faced me and noticed me looking at her. Azumi smiled then waved good-bye and silently left the group._

"…_and then I would've done this awesome back fl- hey! Where's Azumi?" he asked._

"_She probably ran away from you and your stupid talk" Tomoka replied with an arrogant tone._

"_Why you-"_

_I tuned out their bickering as I saw Azumi leave with our captain._

/I wonder why she's leaving with him. /

"_Horio," I said suddenly, "Who won the match between Azumi and Kaidoh?"_

"_Oh, it was Azumi. She won 6-4. You should've seen Kaidoh-senpai though. He looked like he was about to spit venom-"_

I walked from my last class to the tennis courts. No one else was there. It was peaceful and quiet, just the way I liked it. I walked into the boys changing room, set my tennis bag on the floor, and changed. When I reached down to take out my racket, the bag wasn't there. My head whipped around the room and there my bag was sitting on the bench.

/_What/_

Just then I felt a hand go over my mouth and the other pin my arms behind my back.

(A/N: so sorry for not updating till now. I'm not sure if this is what you expected or anything but it's 10:30 at night. I'm so tired, so don't be too harsh on me. I'll try to make the next one longer and better. Till then) P.S the slashes mean his thoughts if you didn't get that


	3. 03

Disclaimer: I don't own POT….hee hee hee hee. Yeah I know I'm special.

A/N: okay so from many emails and stuff I've been told that Tezuka and the other characters that were 3rd year in the series are supposed to be gone by now. Well let's be creative and say that the people who are supposed to be gone from Seigaku (Tezuka, Fuji, etc…) missed their final exams because they were at a month long tennis tournament and so they have to take their 2nd year all over again (I don't know, just making stuff up). Or think whatever you want to think, whatever helps you like it more. (oh and reviews. I really need the reviews not the 'oh I love your story' reviews because you wouldn't be reading it if you didn't like my story, no I need reviews on ideas that could make this story better) Here it is…

**Tennis Love**

I struggled with my captor and then finally was able to kick him in the shin. A grunt came from the offender and he said, "Damn Echiczen if it was going to be this hard to get you then I wouldn't even have tried"

I stopped struggling. "Momo-senpia?"I asked.

"The one and only" He let go of me then took a look at his shin, "That's gonna leave a mark"

"Why did you try kidnapping me?"

"It wasn't really kidnapping… I mean the whole point of this was to get you to go to this party"

"What party?"

"Well, the whole team decided that we're going to have a party at Kawamaru's dad's shop at seven. We're going to initiate Azumi tonight and your coming Echizen whether you like it or not" (evil glint).

I scanned my mind for anything that I had to do so I could miss the party.

"I have homework to do" I said,

"Echizen, you're almost as smart as Fuji and the party's only for two hours. Be there…or else" Momoshiro said while leaving the room.

I took his threats seriously now, ever since Eiji and he took all my white shorts and dyed them pink because I didn't go to a team dinner. How they got inside my house, I'll never know.

I changed out of my sweaty clothes and put on my school uniform. I left the locker room and began walking home. I wouldn't have time to practice some extra tennis. I walked, barely conscious of where I was going, lost in my own thoughts. After a couple of minutes had past by, I realized that I had accidentally walked to the tennis courts that I usually came to after school.

I turned around chastising myself for not paying attention to where I was going, when I heard a noise.

_Thwack_

_Thwack_

_Thwack_

I would recognize that sound anywhere. The steady rhythm of someone hitting a ball against a wall was music to my ears. My curiosity got the better of me as I decided to see who was practicing. I walked into the tennis courts and looked around.

On the last court was Azumi, practicing her forehands and backhands. I watched as she moved gracefully, her racket a purple blur. I noticed that she continued hitting the same spot while moving backwards. Beads of sweat appeared on her face as she increased her force. There was a faint black mark on the spot where the ball continued hitting it. Suddenly she tripped over a lace of her untied shoe. She hit the ball off course and it the wall and came straight towards me. I grabbed it after it had bounced twice to reach me. I noticed it had a funny drawing of a cat. I smiled, and then walked towards her. The smile disappeared as soon as I came up to her.

"Ouch…ow. Oh crap" she muttered while touching a spot on her arm.

She looked up at me and smiled her beatific smile. I felt my insides go warm

"Hey Ryoma!" she said.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"It's just a bruise, I'm fine"

I held out my hand, she grabbed it and pulled herself up.

"Thank you," she said.

"Here" I said placing the ball I had into her hand.

"My ball, thank you again,"

All of a sudden she blushed and then looked down at her feet.

_She looks cute when she's flustered_

I blushed and luckily for me she didn't see because she was picking up her racket.

_What am I thinking?_

"Azumi!" someone called.

I looked towards the person who called her name and so did Azumi. It was Tezuka. He walked towards us.

"I'm going on ahead… Echizen" he said in greeting.

I nodded in acknowledgment.

"Okay, I'll see you there" Azumi said.

Tezuka then walked off.

"Well, I'd best get ready for your party" I said.

I turned around and began walking away.

"Ryoma!" she called after me.

I turned half way towards her.

"Do you want to scrimmage tomorrow?"

"When" I asked with a smirk.

"Right after school, here" she said.

I nodded then walked off. I felt strangely thrilled not only with the fact that I was going to get to talk to her again (_not that I cared_, I reminded myself) but I was anxious to see how she played tennis. If she could beat Kaidoh and Kawamaru then she must be a worthy opponent. I was excited that I didn't notice my footsteps had quickened. When I finally did become aware of my surroundings I found myself at my house. I quickly walked inside and shouted that I was home.

"Welcome back, Ryoma-kun" my mother said.

"Have you gotten a girlfriend yet?" I heard my dad shout from the next room.

I walked through the room where Nanjiroh Echiczen was sprawled out on the couch reading a book, which I could see was the dictionary. Just over the top I could see a magazine sticking out of the book.

Ignoring his earlier question I asked, "What time is it?"

"Does this mean that you haven't found anyone yet?"

I glared at him then went up the stairs to my room. There on my bed was Karupinm, the himalayan persian cat, who was sleeping. I scratched his head lightly, which made him purr. I looked at the alarm clock that rested on my side table. I had about two hours to spare before the party started.

During that time I chose to first practice some tennis. I lost myself in the familiar rhythm of the ball and racket. I distantly wondered if Azumi felt like this every time she played tennis. After an hour had passed I stopped practicing and went inside to take a shower. I allowed the hot water to soothe my muscles. Thinking about the hot water made me think of my crimson racket. My thoughts then turned to Azumi's red wavy hair. If I ran my hand through it, it's got to be really—

I shook my head and felt warmth rising in my cheeks.

/_It's got to be this heat_/

I got out of the shower quickly and dried myself off. Wrapping the towel around my waist, I then went into my room and headed towards my closet. I looked through my choices and decided to wear a pair of navy shorts and a white shirt that had two blue stripes that crossed over the chest. I checked my clock again.

/_15_ _minutes_/

I put my shoes on and then headed towards the door.

"I'll be back around nine. Don't save any dinner" I shouted.

"Okay, sweetie" my mom said.

"Bye Ryoma" Nanako, my cousin, said.

"Don't come back unl—" my dad began but I shut the door before he could finish the rest of his sentence.

I left my house and began heading towards Kawamaru's dad's shop. When I got there it was exactly 7:00 p.m.. I walked into the store and saw everyone except Tezuka and Azumi. Momo-senpai came up to me in blue jeans and a blue sleeveless top.

He smirked at me and said, "Good to see you Echizen"

I glared at him since he pretty much threatened me into coming here.

"Echizen!" someone said.

Kawamaru came up to me and smiled. He was wearing a dark pink shirt (A/N: not indicating that he's gay because he's not...he's awesome. Not my favorite character but still he's awesome) with some blue jeans.

"Hey Ryoma! I see you don't have your fan club with you"

Before I could say anything, Eiji shouted out "Hey Azumi!"

"Hi everyone" I heard a voice say.

I turned around and immediately felt my stomach flutter in an uncomfortable way. Azumi was wearing a short jeans skirt (1) with a black top. Most of her flaming red hair was gatherd up in a loose bun while a couple of strings stuck out. The butterflies were feeling very uncomfortable. I looked away from her and the uncomfortable feeling went away. When I looked back I noticed that Tezuka had come in right behind Azumi.

"Attention Everyone!" Inui said, "Before you all lose your heads, there are a couple of announcments. In about three weeks Jyousei Shounan Gakuen will be hosting a tournament. I've set up a good training system that should help us increase our stamina and skill."

"When do we start?" Oishi asked.

"Tommorow"

"What other teams will be competing?" Fuji asked.

"Glad you asked Fuji. There will be Gyokurin, Fudomine, Hyoutei Gakuen, Rokkaku Gakuen (2),and some other teams"

Eiji groaned, "Can't this wait till tommorow. We came here to party!"

"Alright I'm done" Inui said.

"Yes!" Eiji said.

"Let the Party begin" Momo-senpai said.

A/N: How was that then? Sorry for makeing you wait but as my mother says 'better late than never'. Till then

(1) guys she's not a slut, the skirts just like 3/4 up from the knee okay. hope you all know what i'm talking about.

(2) I haven't watched all of the episodes yet so I'm not completely sure about the teams. I know that two of them I have up there are right but I'm not sure about the other two.


	4. 04

**Tennis Love**

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis

A/N: Once again I will remind you that if you don't like this story then don't read it. I don't need your hate mail.

* * *

"Is this really necessary?" Oishi asked.

"Shh! You're disrupting the flow of power" Eiji said.

Azumi giggled.

We were all seated around three tables pushed together. Eiji and Momo-senpai had turned off the lights and lit candles. Everyone's face was half shadowed in the weak light.

"Hummmmmmm"

"This is stupid" Kaidoh said, "Can't we just give Azumi her jacket"

"We all know your jealous Kaidoh, but there's no need to tell everyone" Momoshiro said.

"What did you say?" he said standing up.

"I don't think I stuttered" Momo- senpai said while standing up too.

They continued to bicker. Instead of telling them to be quite, Eiji kept humming louder and louder until his voice reached a pitch you wouldn't think possible for a guy. I looked over at Azumi who was laughing. Fuji, who was sitting next her, was chuckling. Oishi who was on Azumi's other side was shaking his head. Inui had his head in his hands. I looked back at Azumi and I noticed that I was smiling. Someone turned the lights on and the bickering and humming stopped instantly.

A smiling Kawamaru had a paper bag in one hand.

"I got the jacket" he said.

"Thank you" Oishi responded.

Kawamru walked over to Azumi and gave the bag to her. He then went and sat down next to Tezuka.

Azumi smiled again and said, "Thank you so much"

"You deserved it" Kawamaru said.

She nodded then pulled the white and blue jacket out. Azumi looked at it for a second and then put it on.

"It's really snug" she said, "I love it"

"Yes! You are officially a member now" Eiji said.

"Who's ready for food?" Kawamaru's dad asked.

"I am's" and "we are's" were heard throughout the room. As Kawamaru's dad brought out the food and we began to dine, conversations broke out. I looked at the clock.

/8: 00/

Then I began eating my food in silence.

"Was this how your initiation went?" someone asked.

I looked beside me and to my surprise there was Azumi. I glanced back at the spot she had just been and then looked back at her.

/_When did she get there?/ _

She laughed then, as if she had read my mind, she said, "I came over when you were looking at the clock"

"My initiation was similar. Not including the ritual part" I said.

She smiled. I could smell a rosy perfume drifting off from her. It smelled really good.

"I didn't get to tell you before, but you and Momoshiro- senpai played really well against Eiji and Oishi senpai" she said.

"Thanks" I said.

Both of us became silent and we ate our food. It wasn't that awkward silence either. It was nice listening to other people talk and the other sounds.

Out of curiosity I asked, "How's your cat?"

"Hanako? A trouble maker like always."

"It's a white Persian right?"

She nodded her head.

"Do you have any pets?" she asked.

"I have a Himalayan cat named Karupin" I said. Just thinking about the furry cat made me smile a little.

"A toast to Azumi!" Momo- senpai called out.

Everyone raised his/her glass. I picked mine up and said "Welcome to the team"

Before we all knew it, the clock said 9:00 and it was time to go. I was helping Kawamaru clear the tables.

"Happy Birthday Azumi" Eiji said tipsily.

"Is he going to be okay?" Azumi asked Oishi.

"Yeah, I'll get him home safe" Oishi said.

"The bear went over the mountain – to see what he could find" Eiji sang.

"Bye" Oishi said hauling Eiji out.

"Happy Initiation" Inui and Fuji said.

"Oh and wanted me to tell you that he would like to play tennis with you tomorrow"

"Please tell him that I won't be able to. He'll have to set a different time. I'll be playing someone else."

I felt a sense of gloating in me. Better luck next time

/ _Why am I acting this way/_

"Bye" Azumi said.

I looked up to find that everyone was gone except for me, Azumi, and Tezuka.

"You guys can go on ahead. I've got this" Kawamaru said producing a cleaning rag.

"Are you sure?" Azumi asked.

"Yeah and congrats"

"Good-bye" Azumi said.

Tezuka nodded.

"Bye" I said.

The three of us left the shop and began walking down the street.

/_Why are they always together?_ /

"Azumi, I forgot something at the school so I'm going to go back. I'll meet you at the house"

"Okay"

"Bye Echizen" Tezuka said before turning the opposite direction we were walking.

I felt a pang of jealousy fly through me as I thought /_they're not _together _are they?_ /

I began walking towards home and didn't notice that Azumi was still beside me until I had walked a whole block. The curiosity and anger and jealousy were pulsing inside of me. I had to know.

I stopped walking and then asked, "Why do you hang around Tezuka so much?"

She was startled by my abruptness and my question.

"Wha-!? Tezuka-chan? He's my cousin. He's just showing me the ropes. I'm pretty sure you won't see us together as much in the next couple of weeks"

/_Her cousin?_ /

She laughed at the shocked expression that I know was on my face.

I recovered from my shock and then began walking again. There was silence all around except for the shuffling of our feet. I felt relieved that Tezuka was nothing but a cousin.

"Bye Ryoma" Azumi said.

I turned around and saw that Azumi had stopped in front of a house.

"I'll see you tomorrow" she said.

"Bye" I said.

I watched her go into her house then I continued walking towards my house. I noticed she only lived a couple of streets away from me. The moon shone brightly, casting dancing shadows. When I got home I changed into my pjamas and started on my homework. But as I did my homework I couldn't help but think of the match that was to come.

* * *

A/N: How was that? Most of the characters were kind of OC and I apologize for that. I'm tired and I pretty much wrote this in one day, so… yeah. 


	5. 05

**Tennis Love**

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis

A/N: I appreciate all of the reviews. Would someone want to be my beta reader? Because I know my writing sucks half the time, and my grammar is bad and I can't spell stuff. So if you want to be my beta reader, message me.

* * *

I woke up the next morning feeling thrilled. 

"Today's the day, Karupin," I said to the feline who was stretching at the end of my bed.

The day I was going to face Azumi in a tennis match. After putting my school clothes on, I grabbed my tennis bag and headed downstairs.

"Good morning mom, Nanako,...oyaji" Ryoma said.

"Good morning, Ryoma," his mom and cousin replied.

Nanjiroh scoffed. "You seem awfully cheerful today. It's a girl isn't it?"

I didn't feel like dealing with what he had to say so I grabbed a piece of toast and said goodbye.

"Bring me back a grandchild!"

"Baka," I muttered.

Picking up my bag, I left the house and began walking to school.

When I had only taken a couple of steps away from my house I heard someone say, "Ryoma! Wait."

I looked around and there was Azumi running towards me. There was that warm feeling again.

She caught up with me and cheerfully said, "Good morning."

"Hi," I said.

"I still don't know my way to school," she told me.

_Why didn't __Tezuka__ take her to school?_

I was about to voice my question when she said, "Tezuka kind of left me behind."

I looked away as I smiled. There was silence as we walked on. I looked up at the sky and watched the clouds float by. I looked at her and saw that she was staring at a flower she held in her hand. We continued to walk in that comfortable silence. The school was just in sight and was getting closer.

"Echizen," she said.

I looked at her.

"Do you know what your name means?" she asked me.

"Yeah," I said.

"To surpass the above. Let's hope you can live up to it," she said while looking at me. That look in her eye had come back.

I smirked, "Shinpai shinaide (don't worry). I will."

"Echizen! Hi Azumi!" we heard Horio shout.

We both looked up and there was the whole group.

She waved at them then said, "Tell them I said hi." Then she veered off towards the tennis courts.

I watched her go then walked towards the school.

* * *

**After School**

* * *

Once Tezuka had the non - regulars doing excersises, he had the regulars line up in front of Inui. 

"I've made certain work outs for each of you according to your abilities that will help you train. But before I give you those we'll do a warm up first. I want you all to run around the courts five times in four minutes. As you all will know this will help your stamina. Last one to make it gets to drink my new concoction. The timer starts now." Inui said.

While he had been talking all of us were walking towards the edge of the tennis court getting ready to run. When I heard the words ' new concoction' a shiver went through me. As soon as he said now, all of us were off. We sprinted around the tennis courts fast. It was just like old times. I was able to sprint to the lead but then Momo- senpai pushed past me.

_I kind of wish Kawamaru was still around_

Thinking about him made me think of Azumi. I took a quick glance around to find her and I could just barely see the top of a red head bobbing up and down behind Fuji.

"What are you looking at ochibi?" Eiji asked.

"The dirt I'm leaving you in," I replied smartly.

He smiled then said, "A challenge! I accept."

We were going past Inui for the fourth time.

"A minute left," he said.

I ran faster and I was feeling pretty good. I flicked a drop of sweat that was dangling from my eyelash. My mouth was becoming dry now and it was hard to get mositure down. My muscles were now beginning to burn.

_Last corner_

We all turned it and rushed for Inui who was counting down.

"8...6...4...2...1...0," Inui finished.

I barely passed him before he said zero. I panted as I slowed down and began walking around.

"Well ochibi, I'd call that a tie," Eiji panted from the ground where he collapsed.

I looked around and saw Kaidoh walking around with his hands on his head, Oishi was bent over, Fuji was looking at Inui's new drink, Momo-senpai was talking with Azumi who was on the ground, and Tezuka was standing next to Inui.

"Come here everyone." Inui said.

We all walked towards Inui and his table; once we were gathered around he smiled a creepy smile.

"Not all of you made it," he said.

I kept my composure but I couldn't help but gulping a little. Inui picked up his pitcher that was filled with a brown, chunky-looking liquid.

"I call it, Poop de la lode," he said.

"It's not...actually--"Oishi began hesitantly.

"No," Inui said.

"It sure does look like it," Eiji said.

Inui grabbed a cup and poured the concoction into it then he handed it to Azumi. It looked like she paled and blushed at the same time, if that was possible.

"Good luck Azumi," Momshiro said.

"Can I try some too?" Fuji asked.

"After Azumi drinks all of hers," Inui said.

"If you hold your nose it'll go down easier," Oishi offered.

I felt absolutely relieved that it wasn't me but I also felt kind of sorry for Azumi. She nodded then held her nose with one hand and picked up the cup with the other. She took a sip and immediately spat it back in the cup.

"I can't drink this," she said.

"Course you can. We've all done it too," Eiji said.

She looked around the circle and everyone gave her a nod. When her eyes rested on me I also gave her a breif nod to reassure her. She picked up the glass then gulped it down.

"That was horrible. What's in it?" she said while groaning.

"Trust me, you don't want to know," Inui said.

Azumi ran away from the circle heading for the bathroom.

"Now that that is over, everyone line up so you can get your exercises," Inui said while pouring Fuji a glass.

* * *

**After practice**

* * *

I changed out of my clothes and left the locker room feeling very exhausted. 

_Timed scrimages, forehands and backhands, more sprints, and working on all of my special shots._

I had a pretty good stamina level but it wasn't high enough for Inui's standards. He wore us all out in the hour that we had for tennis practice. I headed for the school gate and saw my fan club.

"Ryoma, we saw you work out! I'd never be able to survive. How do you do it?" Horio asked.

"Amazing," Kachiro said.

"Unbelievable," Katsuo said.

"You did a great job today Ryoma," Sakuno said shyly.

"You're so cool Ryoma!" Tomoka shouted.

"Quiet woman before my ears bleed," Horio shouted back.

"What did you say?" Tomoka asked angrily.

I did my best to block out the noise as I waited.

"Hi Azumi," Horio said.

"Hey guys," she said.

I looked at her and she looked drained too. Even though her voice was cheery and she had a smile on, her eyes told all. We all began walking and slowly but surely everyone was going off in different directions to their own houses.

"Bye Sakuno," Azumi said.

Sakuno walked off and it was just us. We began walking again.

"I'm not one to back out of a tennis match but-- I'm tired," she said giving a weary laugh.

"Tomorrow then," I said.

She smiled at me and said, "Tomorrow would be perfect."

We walked towards our houses as it steadily grew darker.

When we reached mine she said, "Goodnight Ryoma. see you tomorrow."

She then continued walking. I stopped in front of my door and watched as she walked away.

_What kind of person am I?_

I dropped my tennis bag in front of the door and hurried after her. It's only proper. When she saw me she smiled and recognized what I was doing.

"Thanks."

"It's no problem," I said, my face warming a bit. I was so glad it was dark.

Once we reached her house she said a goodnight and went into her house. I began walking in the direction we came from with my heart feeling a bit lighter. And I was for some reason feeling really happy. Making my way home, I smiled as I watched the stars peek out from underneath the dark covering of the night sky.

I sighed.

_That's how I would feel_

I watched as she walked off towards her house. I opened my door and automatically walked up to my room without saying a greeting to anyone. Then I changed into my pajamas, turned out my lights, and lay in bed. Karupin walked into my room and meowed.

"Not now, Karupin," I said.

He jumped onto my bed and nestled himself down next to me. I brushed my hand through his fur and heard him purr.

"At least I have the match right?" I whispered to no one.

I closed my eyes and eventually dropped off to sleep.

* * *

A/N: Oh, I had you goin for a minute! At first I was going to have him walk her home but someone read it and said that it was OOC. So I've decided to repost it and this is the result. And for other news, my birthday just passed so I'm 15 now! hurrah! 


End file.
